My love at first sight
by aeromitchy
Summary: This is a story about a girl named bella who has always been in love with a boy named edward but will he love her back and will no one stand in there way of there happiness. ALL HUMAN!
1. Introduction to love

BPV

Hello my name is bella swan and I attend forks high school. I am an average teenage girl

with average parents and god grades. I have been living in forks since I was 5 years old

and I love it here. I have always been in love with a boy named Edward ever since I was

in kinder the moment he gave me one of his cookies. I guess you can call it "LOVE AT

FIRST SIGHT". I have been trying to get his attention but he never seems to notice but

this year all of that was going to change this year no one would stand in my way not even

my arch enemy Jessica.

**THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL**

I brushed my teeth and put my pijamas on.

I lied down on my bed and drifted of to sleep and began to dream.

Edward ! Edward! Where are you ? oh there you are my prince what have you been up to?

I've been waiting for you where have you been?

Oh I was just in the bathroom. Responded Edward

Oh ok .

Then Jessica came in Edwards muscle shirt out of the bathroom with nothing on but the shirt and panties.

I couldn't believe it I hate her

NOOOOOO!!!!

Bella? Bella? Wake up honey time for your first day of school baby said my mom in the sweetest voice.

Whats wrong sweety? Bad dream?

Yeah mom I responded

Want to tell me about ?

No I rather not mom if that's ok.

Its fine hun now go into the shower before your late for your first day of school ok?

Ok mom.

That was the worst dream I ever had but good thing it was a dream or else it would have been hell.

I took a shower and got dressed for school.

I heade down stairs to get something to eat and got inside of the car.

We drove up to school and got out of the car.

Bye sweety have a great day! Yelled my mom as she drove off

I knew this was going to be a long day.


	2. Back to school

BPV

Ugh it was another boring first day of school but the best part was that I got to see Edward cullen all day because I had him for all of my classes and he was so HOT!! But he was so mysterious and beautiful he would never fall for a girl like me it almost seemed impossible.

I had two best friends they were alice and Rosalie.

Alice was with our other friend jasper and Rosalie was with Emmett edward's best friend.

And for another year I was the only one alone even if some guys were wanting to be with me I only had eyes for Edward.

We were in my first class biology and I stared helplessly at Edward when alice yelled BELLA HELLO EARTH TO BELLA??!!

I snapped out of it , she knew I liked edward but Edward didn't know I liked him.

The day went by pretty fast and soon lunch came we sat in our usual places but then alice called Emmett and Edward over and I panicked what if he didn't like me at all?

Hey guys whats up said alice

Nothing just here said Edward in the most beautiful voice that sounded like angels singing he was perfect.

I stared at him the whole time he was there occasionally turning when he noticed.

EPV

Bella was so pretty but I don't think she likes me not for a guy like me I hear a couple of guys like her.

So I was thinking guys you wann go over to my house on Friday night to kick off the beginning of the year what do you say?

All of you are invited!

This was my chance to be with bella and tell her how I felt about her.

Then the bell rang and all of us got up on our feet and went on to class.

I couldn't wait for it to be Friday night and see bella in pijamas to see how hot she looked.


	3. truth or dare or should i say dare

BPV

The week went by so slow that I could barely stand it It was Friday and I couldn't wait till tonight.

As usual alice made us all laugh at lunch and biology and calculus were a drag.

The last bell rang and I ran to my locker and meet up with alice .

This is going to be so fun. Said alice

Totally

I looked aroung the corner and saw Jessica all over Edward she liked him too but he never really was interested but I could tell that she thought she was attractive by the way he scanned her.

I hated that little skank Jessica since the secong grade when she turned my best friend angela against me.

Come on lets go bella yelled alice.

I turned aroung and heaed for alice's car which was parked right next to Edwards we all had our sleeping bags and clothes in our cars with us and we were going to ride straight to alice's house.

We finally arrived and this was the moment of truth I worked two years to be this close to Edward and all night nothing could get better than this, nothing!!

We all went inside and set our stuff down upstairs alice put a movie on and we watched it

It was called Twilight you know the won when the girl falls for the was a really cool movie.

Hey guys who want to play truth or dare ? yelled alice

Hell yeah yelled Emmett

Sure said Rosalie sure said jasper and finally ok said Edward and my heart felt like it was going to explode I hope I get him.

Ok then the rules of the game are that its actually nothing of truth its all dare. Ok? Said alice

We all agreed but nervously .

First up was Rosalie.

I dare you Rosalie to jump in the pool naked! Said alice

OMG!! No I can tdo that yelled Rosalie if you don't we have to dye your hair pink for 1 month.

Fine!! She growled she went out to the back and yanked her clothes off and we all stared amazed at her especially Emmett who couldn't control hes eyes.

She dried off and then it was Emmetts turn.

Emmett said Rosalie I dare you to stuff 20 twinkies in your mouth all at once in less than one minute. And if you don't you have to go to school in a skirt on Monday.

Okay then bring it! Said Emmett

Rosalie went to snatch a box of twinkies and we all watched as Emmett scrafed down 20 twinkied one by one whole.


	4. I can't believe you did that

EPV

Emmett finished the twinkies with seconds to spare.

Ewww yelled alice

Im not going to be kissing that anytime soon, you know how many calories are in what you just ate youll get me all fat.

Ahh come on babe we can burn the calories off tonight !! said Emmett

Shut up Emmett yelled Rosalie

Ugh!! Just to think about the fact of Rosalie and my brother doing stuff was discusting.

Ok, whos next, jasper? Said Emmett with an evil grin on his face

Jasper I dare you to put rosalie's thong on and walk around the room for 1 hour and if you don't you have to wear one to school.

Your going to pay for this Emmett I hate you said jasper furious

He went into the restroom and came out with a g-string stuck between his ass , he looked like a cheap hooker only as a guy.

I couldn't help but laugh so hard jasper growled at me furious.

Bella I dare you to go get alice's mom lingerie , out it on and come down to strip to Edward. And if you don't do it you have to make out with mike Newton.

Eeewww!! Bella said fine ill do it.

I cant believe this , this is the moment ive been waiting for but I couldn't understand why I felt someone hit my gut. Was I nervous?

Suddenly about 5 minutes later bella comes down in alices mom lingerie and she was so hot she came over me and and sat on my lap with her legs open that all I could do was watch she rubbed her body against mine and kissed my ears and sadused me.

Ok that's enough break it up guys dares over said alice

Perv!! Alice told me you liked it didn't you ? alice told me

Who wouldn't? said Emmett

Shut up!! Rosalie smacked Emmett at the head

I saw bella blush a little and went upstairs to change.

Lets see alice since you're the master mind of this whole sceem I dare alice to make a 5 minute porn video upstairs with jasper and show it to us.

What!?!? No way !!! yelled alice that's way to much!

Alice you have to do it said bella you made me do that .

I was a little offended when she said "That!"

Fine lets go jasper said alice furious

Oh the video camera is in the closet and we want it good said bella

Make it triple XXX rated yelled Emmett

We all waited laughing to what was expected it was going to be hilarious.

After a long wait they finally came down.

We said 5 minutes not 1 hour we understand you couldn't contain yourselfs but theres children right Edward?

Shut up!! I scolded him.

We were perfecting the movie ok!! Yelled alice

Ok just play the tape said bella.

The first scene was alice liking his face and jasper undressing her with a knife and then the whole inchilada if you know what I mean.

The tape was over there was silence and after a while we all burst out laughing it was gross and hilarious .

Shut up guys we worked hard on this .

Yeah !! you can tell you did.

Ok then if you like laughing mister Edward cullen I dare you to call Jessica and call her over for a date. Invite her over alice

OMG!!! Alice got me there I had to admit she really got me.

NO please alice don't do this if you don't if have to ask her to be your girlfriend.

Bella let out a growl from under her teeth and turned away .

Fine then give me your phone alice .

This was defenetely worse than hell.

I dialed the number and Jessica answered.

Hello, said Jessica

Its Edward hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to alices house were playing truth or dare. Wanna come?

Please say no,please say no I thought to myself.

Of course ill be there see you then. Bye eddie muah!!

Ugh!! As soon as I hung up that's all I said and every one laughed bella was very mad she hated her I cold tell but why? Was she jealous?

JPV

OMG!! I cant believe Edward just asked me out I think this is "the" night you know wow I have to wear the sexiest outfit ever I don't want to look like that bitch swan I hope shes not there and if she is then to bad for her.

Tonight Edward cullen was going to be mine.


	5. WoW!

EPV

OMG!! Edward said in a low voice the moment Lauren walked in she looked freakin fine, she was wearing a tiny mini skirt with leather boots and a red tube top she left everyone breathless especially me.

No matter what a bitch she was and as much as I hated her I had to admit she did look good.

Oh please!! Bella said from the background

I knew she was jealous but did that mean she liked me like I liked her.

If that was the case then I would defenetly like that! ALOT!!

Ok then lets get started !! so… Edward now that Lauren is here we can continue. Alice said

Edward I dare you to pick any one in this room to kiss. Alice said.

ANYONE????? I hissed to myself

Anyone alice repeated

So whos it gonna be eddie? Lauren asked

I could feel the tension in the room and all eyes were on me.

BPV

I couldn't believe it I was sure alice was going to ask him to kiss Lauren to make me jealous but I guess I was wrong.

Suddenly as I thought all this to myself Edward said my name it took me a minute to adjust nut I did it.

Bella said Edward.

Lauren let out a loud ahhh!! From her mouth and wanted to kill me.

Emmett like always was teasing but I was used to it by now.

OK then lets see a big smooch yelled alice

I could already feel myself blushing

Then suddenly Edward leaned in and started kissing me passinotely.

I felt his warm lips crush against mine and I felt like I was in heaven it took me a minute to realize there was an audience and we pulled away .

The moment we pulled away everyone was so surprised and alice winked at me, I knew fron that instant that she had planned it all .

I winked back.

Edward stood there staring at me and I blushed I was sure he would pick Lauren but he picked me.

All of a sudden Lauren pulled Edward in for a kiss in front of everyone and Edward went along

I couldn't believe my eyes.


	6. The come back

BPV

I felt my heart drop down lower than low I felt so betrayed then Edward pulled away and Lauren let out a quiet sigh .

I ran up stairs and every one else watched until I heard alices voice call after me.

I went up to alice's room crying my eyes out.

Soon I was joined by alice who conforted me and told me that it was all jessica and I felt a little releaved.

JPV

That poor bitch swan now with that kiss shell defenetly back off and Edward will be all mine.

I wish I could be alone with Edward now because after that kiss I know he wants me as much as I want him.

What if we do it right here ? does it really matter?

EPV

What had I just done I liked bella, why did I kiss Lauren back?

She looked really good maybe that's why? Right?

Looks like you got to pick little bro said Emmett

Shut up!! I scolded him

I think this party is officially over said Rosalie and jasper.

All of a sudden alice came down and I was eager to ask her what happened to bella but before I could ask down the stairs came bella in the sexiest outfit I had ever seen.

It was a pair of super short shorts with a spaghetti strap shirt that was almost transparent I couldn't keep my mouth open.

She sat down across from me and looked at me and then glanced away.

Im sorry I ran off I had to go to the rest room and I wanted to change into something more confortable said bella.

Looks like theres competition for you Lauren yelled Emmett

I heard Lauren growl under her teeth it was as if she wanted to kill bella with her eyes.

Wow bella looked really good and all the time she was there I occasionally stared and I think she noticed. I had to make my choice and it was going to be tonight.

BPV

Yes!! Its working the outfit that alice suggested was working perfectly and Lauren was nothing compared to this outfit and I couldn't wait till Edward saw me in sexy pijamas tonight.

I cant believe im saying this but I looked really good in this and I could see Edward thought so too.

After the game was over we all went to the kitchen to get something to eat and it was getting late so alice kicked Lauren out which I was glad to see. Alice and the rest of the gang were upstairs but Edward was no where in I went to go change into my sexy outfit and went to go make some popcorn until I felt some hands on my waist and I turned around and it was Carlile.


	7. We almost got caught

BPV

OMG!!!! Dr. Cullen what are you doing? I Said

Oh god!! Im so sorry bella its just that I thought you were my wife considering that your wearing my wifes lingerie. I apoligize.

By the way what are you doing here all alone wearing that on.

I think your parents should know about this bella.

Hello!! Bella whats the hold up? Yelled alice

Alice cullen what is going one here? Yelled Carlisle

Oh hi dad whats up? Said alice

I leave you alone for two days and this is what I get whats wrong with you? Said carslile

Dad it was just me and bella explained alice

Then how did she get her hands on your moms lingerie ? said Carlisle

Well,,well… I gave my clothes away and she had nothing to wear. That's it.

Well then you should have told me and go cover up sweety ok.

Ok mr. cullen I sure will oh and can you not mention this to my parents they'll freak.

Sure thing sweety. Said carlile flirty

I went upstairs to change and I heard alice talk to his dad on the way down.

Dad by the way why are you here? Asked alice.

I came back for my suitecase said carlile

Hello were waiting yelled Emmett

Who was that ? asked carlisle

That was bella when she yells she has a man voice

Alice wheres the popcorn? Asked Rosalie loudly

Was that her again her voice sounded different? asked Carlisle

Yeah her voice changes a lot , cool huh!? Said alice nervously

Hey dad ill get your suite case don't worry ill be right down hold on. said alice

Whats going on I said

Well he thinks were alone I have to het his suitecase go tell them to hide. Said alice

Hey guys alice's dad is here go hide he thinks its only me and alice go!go! I whispered

Hey guys wheres Edward ? I asked

He went outside to take a walk said Rosalie

Really? Why ? I asked

Probably about you. Teased Emmett

Surely after alices dad left we all came out but where was Edward I had to go talk to I could do that I had to go change.

I went out looking for him and nothing.

but then I heard a crackle in the woods behing alices house and someone popped out.


	8. I couldn't believe it!

BPV

Did I scare you ? asked Edward

Yeah you did!! I yelled furious

Wow!! What is this suppose to be? Asked Edward

Well like I said I like being confortable why do you ask?

Well you look HOT bella I mean cold! Yeah that's what I meant said Edward.

I new my outfit was working by the way he got nervous.

Um bella I need to talk to you and can you please cover up its distracting said Edward.

Ok then lets go to your room then.

We went iside and as we were going up stairs I thought about what he was going to say and got anxious, we finally arrived at the room and I sat in his bed next to him.

So what did you want to talk about Edward?

Um I…….. said Edward

Yes!!???

Well I LIKE YOU! I like you a lot bella said Edward

But the problem is I thought Jessica looked good too but I feel a strong connection to you said Edward

I felt disappointed but at the same time great he liked me more YES!!

Suddenly without thinking I leaned over for a kiss and a passionate one too.

We were so close it was incredible we stopped and looked at each other in surprise for what had happened.

I was so happy nothing could bring me down tonight

EPV

She kissed me WoW she was a good kisser should I ask her out now or later I didn't know how but I was going to and it had to be tonight.

Well then lets go downstairs said bella

I could tell she was nervous as I was.

Wait!!!! I called after her and she turned around

Bella can I ask you something?

Sure anything said bella

Will you be my girl friend bella?

Bella turned red and stood still for a second and her mouth opened an dall of a sudden Emmett barged in .

Hey guys what are you doing there a movie down stairs and were waiting. COME ON!!

Yelled Emmett

Ok said bella

I was so mad at Emmett I was going to get him later though what was her answer?

When we went downstairs she didn't look at me but suddenly I received a text that read YES with a happy face next to it .

I was so happy I couldn't believe it she was my girlfriend and no one could seperate us now.


	9. Pay Back D

EPV

Then it was Monday and we were all talking about the crazy stuff we did all weekend it was absolutely crazy.

I was waiting for Bella in her locker when all of a sudden Jessica came by and started flirting with me.

Oh Eddie so when are we like going out again it would have been better on Friday if we were alone, right? Said Bella.

I didn't want to hurt her feeling by telling her that the only reason I asked her out was because of a dare.

And I didn't want to hurt her but I had to tell her Bella was now my girlfriend.

Um…Jessica I have to tell you something. I said nervously

Yes..she said all lovy dovy

Im going out with bella. I said

What did you just say? Asked Jessica mad

Bella is my girlfriend I repeated

Now if you excuse me she just arrived and I have to go with her. See you around Jessica. I told her.

She gave bella an evil face and walked away.

I guess she knows huh? Asked bella

Yup and I don't think she's absolutely thrilled but who cares, what matters is that were together. That's all that matters right? I askes

Yup!! She said

You don't know how long I waited for you to tell me all of this I have dreamed ever since kindergarden.

Kindergarden? I asked

Yup! Long story she said.

The bell rang and we both walked hand in hand to our first class biology which we had together.

Everyone stared at us but as if we were the most popular kids in school.

Bella blushed now and then and squeezed my hand tight.

Don't worry love no need to be embarrassed I whispered into her ear.

Then all of a sudden Jessica crossed our path.

Congrats!! She said in a very sarcastic voice.

I truly mean I guess you won.

Well see you around bella and Edward.

The moment she left we burst out laughing.

I have been waiting to do that for 5 years and it came true thank you. Bella said

We walked to lunch and sat down we talked about going to the movies and I could see jessicas eyes burning a hole in bellas back.

Hey you know that Jessica has been string at us all this time it looks like she wants to kill you by the way she looks at you.

Well if it's a show she wants it's a show shell get. Said bella with an evil grin.

Bella lunched in and kissed me like she never had kissed me it was so passionate I had to pull pot of the kiss before the whole school stared.

JPV

That bitch I cant believe it shes kissing him on purpose !!! I hate her so much!!!

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Curse her curse her so many times fuck you bella swan, FUCK YOU!!!!!! I thought to my self it took me several seconds to control myself.

Are you okay Jessica? Asked angela

Yes im fine why do you ask?

Well you look red and hot!! Replied angela

Its nothing ill go to the bathroom I said

Want me to come with? Asked angela

NO!!! I mean no I said sweetly

Ok then ill stay here .

I walked to bathroom and looked myself in the mirror and angela was right I did look horrible. And it was all because of bella.

I hated her so much I wanted to kill her.

She has taken everything from me and now Edward for crying out loud.

**I swear for everything I have for my life that Edward will be mine and that he will leave her himself. I swear!**


	10. Secrets revealed

BPV

The next day it was better by now probably got used to me and Edward cuddling and making out together in the halls.

Everyone except Ugh!! Jessica I got nauseated just saying her name.

Hey Bella so where's Edward? AH!! Don't tell me you broke up already said Jessica in a hypocrite voice.

No he's just late and that's none of your business.

Jealous much? I said with an evil grin

Please… me jealous of you is like being jealous of bread.

Well that was stupid that's all you could think about wow!! Good girl you tried your best. I laughed

Hey Edward!! I yelled flirting

Hello my beautiful girlfriend replied Edward.

Jessica left by the time me kissed hello I laughed under my breath.

What's so funny? Asked Edward

Jessica. I replied

Oh I get it. He smiled

Edward wars. He said

Yup!! But guess what? I said

What? He replied

I won the battle and the war. I laughed with a flirty hint

Yes and I won the prize he smiled his crooked beautiful smile.

The rest of the day went on in a blur and as always Jessica trying to kill me with her eyes.

APV

I have always been jessicas best friend and she still hasn't noticed I love her.

I can tell she loves Edward and I know it will never happen because if I tell that im well…gay shell never look at me and shell start roomers.

And if I know Jessica she's not going to give up without a fight.

Every year I see her go out with a lot of guys but all I can do is stand there and watch what else could I do.

I am angela meyer and I am going to stand up for myself and tell everyone im gay starting with Jessica.

Oh Jessica! I have to tell you something.

Yes …spill!! She said

I cant do it , icant!!

Um……..well……

Yes!!! Talk all ready she yelled

You look better than bella your lips are shiny.

Really you think I should go for it? She said

But shes going out with bella?

Whats my mado ? she said

"You never leave without a fight" I repeated

So… she teased

So… go for it I said in pain as always.

Im such a coward that I couldn't tell like always I lost.

I had to warn bella but how?

Jessica was on her way to Edwards considering he went to his locker and bella was no where near him.

This time Jessica was not going to get what she wanted.

One was because it hurt me a lot.

Second was that bella didn't deserve this , I watched helplessly as she made bellas life hell. And I couldn't stand to watch it any more.

But Jessica has always been my love and my best friend so I couldn't do it.

I loved her way to much to get in the way of her happiness.

I guess as always I stay quiet I just don't know how long I can stay this way.


	11. GOOD BYE!

**LOOK EVERYONE SINCE IVE DONE TEN CHAPTERS AND NO ONE REVIEWS IM STOPPING THE STORY FOREVER..!.. IM THROUGH WRITING I TOOK MY TIME WRITING THESE STORIES AND THIS IS WHAT I GET SORRY IM THROUGH…! …**

**Sincerely, aeromitchy**


End file.
